Bjorn Kyle
(Defender) |number = 3 |element = Wood |team = Desert Lion (captain) |seiyuu = Katougi Satoshi Osaka Chikara (Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! |debut_anime = Episode 073}} Bjorn Kyle (ビヨン・カイル, Biyon Kairu) is a defender and the captain of Desert Lion. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *"A boy who seems to live in the shadows. He pulls the team with high mobility."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *''"A man with a shadow. His restless mobility pulls his team along."'' Background His team, Desert Lion, is used to running through the desert, so he can play under intense heat without feeling overwhelmed. He has great stamina and lower body strength, allowing him to spend the whole match running without growing tired. Appearance Bjorn has tan skin and is of standard height. He has teal hair that is a bit wavy which covers his left eye. He has green eyes with a dark patch under them. Personality He is shown to be caring towards his team as he was determined to win against Inazuma Japan. He is also the main strategist of the Desert Lion team, being able to coordinate multiple strategies in little time. Bjorn is seen to be a great commander. Plot Bjorn made his debut in episode 73 where he, along with his teammates, had a match against Inazuma Japan. After some minutes, when Fubuki uses his Wolf Legend in order to make a goal, Bjorn use his body to hold the ball. However, he was unsuccessful. During the halftime, he was seen smiling after seeing that many players of Inazuma Japan were tired. In the second half, he and his teammates had the upper hand due to their high level of stamina under the heat of the sun. However, they still lost to Inazuma Japan with a score of 3-2. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! In order to recruit Bjorn, Desert Lion has to be defeated first in Hirai Shinzou's taisen route. After recruiting him from the machine, he will be located to the left of Toramaru's restaurant. He also appears randomly. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Bjorn, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Sekai Kyougou no Hokori (世界強豪の誇り, randomly dropped from Sekai Senbatsu at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Kiwami Seishin *'Player': Touga Tooru *'Photo': Decayed Road (朽ちた道しるべ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Bjorn, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Team Spark at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) *'Topic': Bad Luck (悪運が強いヤツの話題, obtained in the King Arthur era) *'Player': Raiou After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2210 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Bjorn, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped from Bad Enders (バッドエンダーズ) in Odaiba's Aqua Mall) *'Topic': A Forthcoming Movie (ホロリとくる映画の話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's game centre) *'Topic': Terrible Ghost (おそろしい幽霊の話題, obtained on the second floor of the Inazuma General Hospital) *'Topic': Favorite Animal (好きな動物の話題, obtained outside the Kogarashi Manor) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Asia Daihyou' *'Sekai Daihyou' *'The Defense' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Guard Stars D' *'Sekai Senbatsu' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Raimon U-15' *'Team Spark' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'FFI Legends' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 3 Nensei' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Sekai Senbatsu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Sekai Senbatsu Kai' Navigation fr:Bilal Kalil Category:Captains Category:Original series characters